


Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Word Count - 100, this just hit me and i couldnt sleep until i had it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Squirrelpaw meets someone one night. Leafpaw wants to know more.
Relationships: Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors)
Kudos: 5





	Dream

When Leafpaw sleeps, she dreams of Squirrelpaw.

She sees waves and mountains and an endless sky. She sees water that goes farther than anything she’s ever heard of. She sees cats and Twoleg nests and dogs, and sometimes she thinks she’ll never see anything else again.

One night, Leafpaw sees him.

She sees a smoky gray pelt. She sees deep blue eyes. She sees long talks with a silver she-cat from moonhigh to dawn. She sees sharp claws and a sharp tongue and sharp stones that pierce the moon.

It’s alright that she’ll never meet him, but she can dream.


End file.
